fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czołówka
Kategoria:PiosenkiKategoria:Piosenki sezonu 1Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 4 Czołówka — piosenka otwierająca serial Fineasz i Ferb. Pierwszy raz jej słowa usłyszeliśmy w odcinku „Kolejka”, rozpoczynającym pierwszą serię serialu. Od tego czasu piosenka ta rozpoczyna każdy odcinek, z wyjątkiem trzech: „Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba”, „Lato to wrażeń moc” oraz „Ostatni dzień lata”. Oryginalna anglojęzyczna czołówka to pierwsza zwrotka z piosenki Today is Gonna Be a Great Day zespołu Bowling for Soup. Utwór ten otwiera każdy epizod serialu, jednakże tak się nie stało w przypadku odcinków "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba", "Lato to wrażeń moc", "To Duch!", "Klątwa Fretki", filmu ''Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze'', "Tylko dla twoich lodów", "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!", "Fineasz i Ferb: Misja Marvel", "Fineasz i Ferb: Ratują lato", "Noc żywych aptekarzy" i "Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars". Tekst Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład... Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! Usunięte fragmenty * W dosłownym tłumaczeniu „Siostrze wymyślać od kóz” można by przetłumaczyć jako „doprowadzać siostrę do szaleństwa”. W wersji pierwotnej, Fineasz w tym miejscu mówił: „To nie będzie długa droga...”. Ostatecznie jednak autorzy zdecydowali, że będzie dużo grzeczniejszym chłopcem i usunęli to ironiczne podsumowanie. * We fragmencie „Szympansa szamponem ochlapać”, Fineasz dodawał: „Nie próbujcie tego w domu!”. Sezon 2 W sezonie drugim, sceny w tle zostały zmienione na sceny z odcinków sezonu pierwszego: „Przyłap ich!”, „Szybcy i Fineaszowi”, „Kolejka”, „Grecki jak błyskawica”, „Skok w kosmos”, „Jednostrzałowiec”, „Urodziny mamy” i „La-Zima”. Sezon 3 W sezonie trzecim, sceny w tle zostały zmienione na sceny z odcinków sezonu drugiego: „Lato to wrażeń moc”, „To nie dla dzieci”, „Dzień w Spa”, „Końcówki świata”, „Czarnoksiężnik”, „Zabawa w chowanego”, „Baljeatelsi” i „Atlantyda”. Sezon 4 W sezonie czwartym, sceny w tle zostały zmienione na sceny z odcinków sezonu trzeciego: „Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze”, „Dynastia Dunów”, „Księżycowa farma”, „Pozostałości dziobaka”, „Ucieczka z wieży Fineasza”, „Okręg Trzech Jaskiń”, „Ekskaliferb” i „Koniec przyjaźni”. „Dusiek 101” W odcinku „Dusiek 101” sezonu czwartego, Dundersztyc śpiewa zmienioną wersję czołówki. Dundersztyc: Wiesz, że do wakacji zostało jeszcze całe 261 dni, no i wiesz, wiele się może zdarzyć. Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba Gdy zaczyna się zima, zbliżają się święta i śniegu wokoło jest tyle, znów pojawia się problem, bo trzeba pamiętać by najlepiej przeżyć te chwile. Fineasz: Ach, dziś Wigilia. To był świetny pomysł żeby wrócić z powrotem do łóżek. Oj, prawie zapomniałem – kaski. Gotowe? No to zaczynamy! Na przykład... Przerobić łóżka na podwójny bobslej, a potem jak najdalej skakać. Ulepić bałwana wielkiego jak góra lub yeti szamponem ochlapać. Śnieżkami rzucać się, co wielkie są na metr i trafiają dokładnie w cel. Odkrywać kolęd żar, pakować prezenty lub z podjazdu odgarniać śnieg! Fineasz: A to dopiero początek... Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da nim nowy rok nastanie znów. Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! Więc z nami chodź, bo Fineasz oraz Ferb urządzą święta jak ze snów! Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w święta! Czołówka halloweenowa Czołówka z 2012 pojawia się w odcinku „To Duch!” i „Klątwa Fretki”, a z 2014 pojawia się w odcinku „Druselsteinoween”, „Przerażająca Trójstanowa Trylogia Strachu” i „Zmierz się ze strachem”. Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb robią odcinek halloweenowy! Czołówka zimowa Kiedy zaczyna się zima, Zbliżają się święta I ferie świąteczne za pasem, Znów pojawia się problem, bo trzeba pamiętać, By ani się ciut nie nudzić czasem. Na przykład... Zbudować igloo ogromne jak pałac, Na oblodzony wdrapać się szczyt. Z sorbetów na księżyc postawić też most, Jak bałwan w powietrze się wzbić. Tworzyć obłoki zórz, Zjeżdżać na głowie lub, Slalomem też bardzo szybko w dół Baljeet: Ale super! Wyrzeźbić w lodzie park, Śniegiem rzucać się, Lub jeździć na łyżwach co tchu. Buford: Figurowo? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da. Pamiętaj tę przewodnią myśl. Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! Więc, z nami bądź Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! I z nami chodź Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują, a mamy ferie świąteczne! Inne informacje * Sceny w tle zmieniają się z sezonu na sezon. * W drugim sezonie, czołówka ma nieco inną tonację niż w pierwszym. * Od drugiego sezonu Fineasz w pierwszej sekwencji (podczas zbliżenia) zaczyna się uśmiechać. en:Phineas and Ferb Theme